


Healing

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [4]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Trust, mention of past abuse (canonical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Gus, Rusty finds it surprisingly easy to forget about the demons of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

 

With Gus, Rusty finds it surprisingly easy to forget about the demons of his past, for he is all gentle fingertips on sensitive skin and not, like everyone before him, a relentless grip in Rusty's hair or, worse, around his throat, where calloused fingers press in until blackness conquers his vision.

And in those moments when Rusty's unfamiliarity with the warmth and safety of a relationship threatens to overwhelm him, Gus is right there to soothe the anxiety until nothing matters but the here and now, where he's a person and not a toy, a lover and not a whore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashing the Drabble!](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com), prompt #381: _New/Old_
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
